1 Crush
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Obession can be a deadly thing...
1. Default Chapter

"**#1 Crush**"

Chapter one-The letter.

I sat, picking at my food and pushing it around my plate with my fork. I wasn't hungry for some reason. Maybe it was those horrid exams looming a head next week or maybe it's what my parents sent me in the owl this morning. I couldn't believe it. After 15 years they decided to do this. I was angry at them but mostly at myself. I felt somehow responsible for what they did. I couldn't help it. The rest of the Great Hall was chatting excitedly. I looked up. Ron and Harry were walking up the aisle between the Gryffindor table and Hufflepuff. Ron sat across from me. Harry sat next to me.

"Morning. Blimey, you look cheerful," said Ron tilting his head to the side.

"You're not hungry? Is everything all right, Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly.

I looked at him.

"Just worried about those exams," I confessed.

Ron burst out laughing.

"Come on, really? You pass every one with top marks!"

Harry, however, was still watching me with his emerald green eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses.

"There's something deeper bothering you…isn't there?"

I sighed and put my fork down.

"Not really. I don't know why I don't have an appetite. Maybe I over stuffed myself last night at dinner,"

"You didn't eat much then either," said Ron bluntly.

"What's really going on, Hermione?" prodded Harry gently.

I sighed again.

"My mum sent me an owl today, just before you two came. My parents are getting a divorce,"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with solemn expressions.

"A divorce?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Why didn't I see it coming?" I asked, angrily.

"Hermione, you had no warning! This isn't your fault!" said Harry surprised, looking at Ron with an astonished expression. Ron's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"Yes it is! I could've stopped them!" I said, jumping to my feet.

My eyes flashing.

Harry got to his feet also.

"There's nothing you could've done! It was their choice! It had nothing to do with you!" said Harry as he put his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off, turned on my heel and stalked out of the Great Hall blinded as tears swelled in my eyes. I had no idea Harry was following me until he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I spun around so forcefully, my hair flipped over my shoulder.

"Stop!" said Harry.

We faced each other.

"What?" I snapped.

"Listen to me! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Harry said firmly. "You had no idea this was going to happen, so how could you put a stop to it? It was their choice to do this having nothing to do with you! Don't blame your self, okay? Ron and I are here if you need us, but don't blame yourself…got it?" 

I regarded him for a moment before I nodded and burst into tears. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder. His chin was resting on mine. He gently pressed his face into my curly light brown hair.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," Harry said, quietly.

"Thanks," I said, quietly and softly.

We pulled back from the embrace. He kept his hands on my shoulders and our faces were inches apart.

I found myself thinking how cute he looked in his tie, grey vest over the white shirt, matching grey slacks and black Hogwarts robe. We were all dressed the same way, only the ties were different. Ours was maroon and gold striped. The ties were colored according to the house color. I had a grey skirt instead of the slacks, which reached my knees and knee socks, which were pulled all the way up to my knees. I shut my eyes.

__

Where is this coming from?

I re-opened them. 

"Are you alright now?" asked Harry softly.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Come on. Ron's probably eaten half the Gryffindor table," said Harry jokingly.

I chuckled, feeling much better and relieved as I followed him back into the Great Hall.

As we approached the Gryffindor table, I noticed Hedwig sitting on the table with a piece of parchment tied to her leg.

"She just arrived, Harry," said Ron, looking from Harry to me.

He was worried and hoping I was okay.

"It's okay," I said, smiling meaningfully.

Ron nodded looking relieved himself.

Harry and I sat down. He reached for the letter and untied it from Hedwig's ankle.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said softly.

Hedwig hooted back softly and extended her wings. She took off flying, probably heading to the Owlery.

Harry unfolded the parchment.

I leaned closer to read it.

"What's it say, Harry?" asked Ron, leaning forward trying to peer over the top of the parchment.

"It says, '_I really like you. I think you're wonderful. I also think your brave and cute' signed, Your Secret Admirer_,"

Harry colored.

Ron broke out into a grin.

"I reckon you've got a fan there!""

Harry quickly folded it. 

"Probably just nonsense," he said quickly.

I studied him for a moment. I never really wondered how it would feel if someone liked Harry, not just as a friend, but a potential boyfriend. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

__

Where was this coming from? This is totally new feelings!

I shook my head.

"Harry, why would it be nonsense? Someone obviously has a crush on you!"

Harry turned to me.

"Okay. Think of one person that has a crush on me,"

"Ginny," said Ron automatically.

"Right. This is probably from her. Maybe she couldn't tell me in person so she decided to send it in a letter," 

I frowned, biting my bottom lip.

"It's possible. But why would she write it?"

"Hermione, is your brain asleep? You know how Ginny gets around Harry. She just has to hear his name and she starts blushing! Imagine her going up to him in person and telling him she likes him? She'd be a basket case!" said Ron.

"Well I'm sorry, Ron. Right now I a lot on my mind," I snapped at him.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, quietly. "Ron, is there anyway you can ask Ginny if she sent this?"

"Sure," said Ron nodding.

"Good. Let's get to Transfiguration class,"

After Transfigurations, Harry and I waited outside Professor McGonagall's classroom, watching as Ron pulled Ginny aside. He showed Ginny the letter. We watched as Ginny shook her head, gave Harry an embarrassed look, and then took off to her next class down the corridor. Ron came back and handed Harry the letter. 

"She didn't write it," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She didn't write the letter. She says she was in the library since early this morning. I reckon she was blushing at just the thought of writing you a _letter_," said Ron grinning.

"Huh. Then who else could've wrote it?" mused Harry.

"I dunno," said Ron. "Maybe we're just going to have to see what happens."

I was silent. For some reason, I was getting an awful feeling about that letter. I couldn't seem to shake the bad feeling in my stomach. Something didn't sit right with me. I followed Ron and Harry down to Potions.

I had no idea things would get worse…much worse.

The next day, Harry received another letter.

"What's this one say?" I asked, leaning close to him.

"_I would like to be your girlfriend. Please respond by leaving this letter on the table. I will be by to pick it up later. Signed, Your Secret Admirer_."

"Well, whatcha think, Harry? Going to have a girlfriend?" asked Ron grinning broadly.

"No. I don't think so. Hermione, got a quill?" Harry asked, turning to me.

"Yeah," I said, reaching into my bag and pulling out a quill and inkbottle. As I handed them to him, our fingers touched.

I fought to keep myself from blushing. I liked these new feelings. I never looked at him differently until now. It was kinda nice. Harry took the quill and inkbottle. He dipped the quill into the bottle and began writing on the bottom of the letter.

__

I'm so sorry. I don't feel ready to have a girlfriend now. I am really flattered though.

Harry.

"Blimey. I can't believe Harry's turning down a potential girlfriend," said Ron shaking his head.

Harry playfully punched Ron on the arm. His words stuck in my head like cement.

…_I don't feel ready to have a girlfriend now…_

How would he react if I told him how I was starting to feel? More than likely he'd laugh.

I shook my head and sighed.

He left the letter there and we set off for our classes.

He got one last letter the following morning. From the look of it, I didn't like the sound of it. 

"This one says, '_Then let the games begin'_'" said Harry, raising his eyes to Ron and I.

"I don't like the sound of it," I said, quietly.

"It's probably just someone playing around," said Ron.

"I don't know. It sounds threatening," I said.

"Ron's probably right. It's more than likely some sick joke," said Harry, nodding.

Once again, I fell silent. 

Over the next four days, Harry didn't receive anymore letters. They were certain that the joke was over, and went back to their old ways. I however, still had the sick feeling in my stomach. Something really wasn't right. When I suggested going to Professor McGonagall, Ron burst out laughing.

"Hermione! It's over! The joke is finished! Why would we go to Professor McGonagall?"

"Because something is not right, Ron!" I snapped. "Why did those letters suddenly stop?"

"Because the persons' obviously bonkers! That's why!" Ron cried laughing hard.

"Do you really think this is funny?" I demanded, folding my arms over my chest.

"Yeah! You're getting all worked up over nothing!" 

Harry was silent though.

"Fine. If something happens to either one of you, I'll be the one who said, "I told you so," I snapped. "On top of being extremely upset!"

"Nothings going to happen, Hermione! Relax!" cried Ron.

"How can you be sure?" I argued back.

Finally, Harry stepped in.

"Hermione. Obviously, this person is sick. No more letters arrived so he or she must've decided to stop the game," 

I turned my eyes onto him.

"How can you be sure?" I repeated. "We don't know who sent those letters to being with! We don't know what they're like, what sort of temper they have, anything!"

"A person who is that set on Harry should really just come up to him and tell him in person!"

"Maybe they're like Ginny! Afraid to!"

All three of us fell silent shortly.

"Look. If it'll make you feel better, Hermione, I will keep a close watch on the owl posting. Okay? If I see another letter, I will go straight to Professor McGonagall,"

I sighed.

"Fine,"

It didn't make me feel any less relaxed.

We went to Potions.

I was sitting in-between Harry and Ron. I noticed Neville was missing from class.

"Where's Neville?" I whispered to Ron, dropping a caterpillar into the potion.

"I dunno. Come to think of it, he wasn't at breakfast," Ron mused.

"Maybe he's sick," Harry offered.

"Perhaps," I said, as I finished adding the ingredients to the potion and began copying down tonight's homework assignment.

When we went to the Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Neville still hadn't shown up. Hagrid has us take care of a Beven, which is a combination of a unicorn and a Pegasus. It was a light blue color with wings like an eagle. Above its hooves was a little bit of long hair. The hooves were black with gold shoes. The mane and tail were curly.

Just before the class ended, Professor McGonagall met us out on the grounds.

"Please follow me into the Great Hall. There is an special assembly," said Professor McGonagall.

We all looked at each other before we followed her into the castle and the Great Hall.

When all the students were seated at their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have some very grave news," said Professor Dumbledore solemnly. "There has never been anything like this before."

The Hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"One of your fellow students was found this morning by the lake. It appears to be that he drowned. On further examination, we found that he had been stabbed once in the stomach,"

The Hall then erupted with whispers.

"Stabbed?" called Seamus.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan. Stabbed. With a knife," said Professor Dumbledore.

Whispers went around still. It really was hard to believe. No one has ever gotten stabbed here, more or less in the wizarding world. Normally wizards die of curses, old age or even illness. I'm not saying that it couldn't happen, it was just slightly unusual.

"Which house did he come from?" called a Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor," said Professor Dumbledore.

Now, the alarms went off in my head. I felt panic starting to rise in my chest.

My breathing began sawing in and out and my heart was pounding in my chest loudly.

"Hermione, are you hyperventilating?" asked Ron, studying me.

Even Harry was watching me worriedly.

"You look pale, 'Mione. Are you all right?" asked Harry worriedly and softly.

"I don't think so," I whispered.

There was only one student that I knew was missing…

"Who is it?" called Lee Jordan.

My fears had come true after Professor Dumbledore said the name of the student.

"Neville Longbottom,"

At that, my vision began getting blurry. The Great Hall began swaying before my eyes and I felt myself getting light headed. My eyes rolled up into my head as I felt myself slipping off the seat. I landed on my side as I fainted.

"There there. She's coming around," a soft voice said from somewhere above me.

I slowly opened my eyes, emerging from the blackness. I blinked. I was lying in the hospital ward in one of the cots. Ron and Harry were sitting beside me. Madam Pomfrey had just put a cool compress across my forehead. I sat bolt upright, the compress sliding off my forehead and landed in my lap.

"Here. Drink this," said Madam Pomfrey as she handed me a Pepper-Up potion.

I drank it.

"What happened?" I asked looking from Ron to Harry.

"You fainted. Are you all right now?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah. Oh my God! Neville is dead!" I cried.

Ron and Harry nodded solemnly.

"I'm telling you. The person who sent those letters had something to do with it!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"It might be just a coincidence, Hermione," said Ron.

"Coincidence my butt! Neville wasn't killed by a curse, or as a matter-of-fact, a wand. He was killed with a _knife_! Doesn't that sound strange to you in any way?" I cried. "The person has to have a muggle background. I'm not sure if witches or wizards know about stabbing. I'm sure they do, but right now, we've got to find out who's doing this!"

Harry nodded.

I felt relieved.

__

He believes me!

"I believe her, Ron. She wouldn't lie about something like this," 

"Blimey, but where do we start?"

"By showing Professor McGonagall those letters. Maybe she can recognize the handwriting,"

I was well enough a bit later to leave. Harry, Ron and I went to Professor McGonagall. She didn't recognize the handwriting. Now, we hit a dead end.

At dinner, Ron, Harry and I briefly left the Great Hall to visit Hagrid. He didn't even recognize it. We returned to the Great Hall and began finishing our dinner.

In the morning, Harry got a letter.

__

There's plenty more where that came from. I'd keep an eye on your best friend's sister if I were you.

Later on, Ron was called to the hospital wing. An unknown assailant had pushed Ginny down the stairs. 


	2. 1 Crush chapter 2

****

"#1 Crush"

Chapter two-Poisoned

Harry and I met up with Ron in the hospital wing. Ginny was lying on one of the cots. Madam Pomfrey had mended Ginny's right arm. Ginny also had a cut on her lower lip, which was bleeding, plus several bruises, on of which was on her cheek. Her hair was tousled and she was shaking violently.

Ron was sitting beside her on the cot.

"Is she okay?" I asked, worriedly as I sat beside Ginny on the edge of the cot. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Just a broken arm which I fixed and those cuts and bruises should heal soon. Lucky she didn't break her neck," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry sat next to Ron and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs.

"Ginny. What exactly happened?" 

Ginny shyly lowered her eyes.

"I don't know really. I was walking down the stairs to the dungeon, when I felt someone's hands on my back. I heard them whisper something before they pushed me. As I was falling, I caught sight of dark brown hair, similar to Hermione's," Ginny said.

"What did the person say?" Ron asked softly.

"Something about…er, 'I will be in her place soon. Then, he's mine' or something like that,"

Ron, Harry and I looked at each other darkly.

"Now you believe me?" I hissed at them after we left the hospital wing.

"It's quite possible that someone is totally obsessed with Harry. But why hurt Ginny?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know. But I really think we should keep a close eye on each other," said Harry.

Just then, Laurie Carter came up to me. She was in our house. Pretty, with shoulder length dark brown hair and honey colored brown eyes. Her hair wavy and fell around her shoulders framing her brown eyes. She was bubbly, yet serious. She could easily make you laugh. Her and I had become good friends over the past few months.

"Hi Hermione," she said. "How's Ginny?"

Ron froze, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"How do you know about Ginny?"

Laurie looked abashed at his tone.

"I was coming up the stairs. I saw her. I'm the one who brought her to the hospital wing," Laurie said slowly.

"It's okay, Laurie. Ron has a tendency to jump to conclusions," I said, eyeing him sideways.

Ron muttered an apology.

Harry stepped up beside me.

"Did Ginny mention anything about who might've pushed her or did you see anything?"

Laurie frowned.

"No and no. It's really weird. Is it possible she tripped? I only saw her as she fell," Laurie suggested.

"If my sister says someone pushed her, then someone pushed her! She doesn't lie!" Ron snarled.

"Ron!" I snapped at him. "Stop accusing Laurie! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Ron just walked briskly down the corridor.

"I'm so sorry. He's just upset about Ginny. He isn't normally like this," I apologized.

Laurie smiled.

"It's okay. I can understand where he's coming from," Laurie said softly.

"Listen, do me a favor. Keep your eyes out for anything unusual,"

"Sure," Laurie shrugged. "Bye Hermione, Harry,"

She was a good friend. No questions asked if I asked her to help. Ron and Harry were exactly the same way. I totally trusted her besides Ron and Harry, whom I trusted with my life as well.

Later that night, we headed down to dinner, only to find our food was already there.

We sat down slowly.

I prodded Lavender Brown, who was sitting next to me.

"Lavender, did you see who put our food here? The elves didn't do this, did they?"

Lavender shook her head.

"No. A girl did. She says she knows you,"

"Did she have red hair like Ron's?" I asked.

Lavender frowned.

"I think so,"

I felt relieved.

"Laurie did this," I explained to Ron and Harry.

We began eating and talking about who could've pushed Ginny. I took a sip of water. Then, I returned to my chicken casserole. About 10 minutes later, I dropped my fork and it clattered onto my plate.

Ron and Harry looked up.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

It felt like my entire body was on fire. I wrapped my right arm around my midsection and stomach. I cringed. I slowly got to my feet.

Harry and Ron also got to their feet.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry demanded.

I couldn't speak. I turned and began stumbling out of the Great Hall. It looked like I was drunk. I heard Harry and Ron following me close behind.

Once I hit the corridor, I couldn't walk anymore. I just dropped to my hands and knees and stared at the polished floor. Ron and Harry dropped to their knees beside me.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry repeated. 

I could hear the panic in his voice.

I began vomiting up a white liquid.

"Oh my God. Go get Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted to Ron.

I heard Ron's shoes squeaking on the floor as he took off running.

Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

I felt weak and my elbows shook. I managed to scoot closer to Harry before a soft blackness swallowed me up and I just collapsed onto my side.

****

HARRY

Hermione collapsed. Madam Pomfrey came running down the corridor. We helped Hermione into the hospital wing and onto a cot. Madam Pomfrey checked her over.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She was poisoned," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Poisoned? By what?" Ron asked, as he and I looked at each other in astonishment.

"By Anem. It's a strong poison," said Madam Pomfrey. "It's used to counter act venom."

"Will she be all right?" I asked, putting my hand on Hermione's arm.

"Yeah. She needs to vomit it all up though. I'll give her the Redinen Potion. That induces vomiting, much like the muggle Epicac,"

Ron and I left the library ready to kill Laurie.

We found Laurie sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading her Herbology textbook. We walked right up to her.

"Oh hello. Where's Hermione?" Laurie asked brightly.

"You tell us," Ron snarled.

Laurie looked surprised.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"You poisoned her!" I snarled.

Laurie's face drained of all color.

"Hermione was poisoned? By what?"

"You know damm well!"

Still Laurie looked abashed and confused.

"You put Anem in Hermione's water!" Ron growled.

Laurie's jaw dropped.

"Anem? That's deadly! I swear I was here the whole time!"

"Are there any witnesses?" I demanded.

Just then, Lavender brown entered the common room.

"Oh hi Laurie. Still here? I thought you would've gone to the library to find what you're looking for," Lavender said.

Laurie looked back at us and raised her eyebrow. 

"So, still looking for that witness?"

Ron and I looked at each other and began feeling totally embarrassed.

"First of all, I would never hurt one of my best friends. I would rather hurt myself. Secondly, as you heard, I am still here, which means I haven't left this spot. Do me a favor, boys, keep me posted on Hermione's condition. I am going to go to the library now," said Laurie icily as she closed her textbook and stood up. 

She began walking out of the common room.

Ron and I felt totally awful.

Not only did we accuse one of Hermione's friends, but also we totally made an idiot of ourselves. But that arose the new question…if Laurie didn't do it, who did?

Later on, we checked in on Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione the Redinen Potion. Madam Pomfrey assured me that Hermione would be all right and that once she vomited up the rest of the poison, she would be back to normal in a few days. She also said that Hermione was lucky she wasn't given the full amount. The full amount, which is 3 tablespoons, is lethal enough to kill a Hippogriff right in its place.

The next morning, we got news from Madam Pomfrey that Hermione was awake and asking for us. We entered the hospital wing.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" I asked, brightly and I was filled with pure relief.

"Like my stomach was set on fire," said Hermione quietly. "What happened?"

"Someone poisoned you. Luckily, it wasn't the full amount," Ron said.

"Poisoned me? With what?"

"Anem," I replied.

"Oh my God!" Hermione moaned.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were lucky you weren't given the full dosage," Ron added.

"Who poisoned me?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," I said, glancing at Ron.

I didn't have the heart to tell Hermione that Ron and I went and accused Laurie of poisoning her.

"Still think that person isn't doing anything more?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly, her face drained of all color and she leaned over the other side of the bed and vomited.

"Well I'd say she should be up and about in 3 days," said Madam Pomfrey.

Just then, Laurie came into the hospital wing.

"You can have one more visitor, Miss Granger. Then you need the rest," said Madam Pomfrey.

Laurie walked over to Hermione.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" Laurie asked, brightly.

"Better, but still crummy," Hermione replied.

Laurie's eyes moved onto Ron and I.

"Well, I see you two are here,"

Ron and I exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Yeah," Ron said, quietly.

"Hermione, do you know who poisoned you?" Laurie asked, pointedly to her.

"No. Neither does Ron or Harry," Hermione replied.

"Strange," said Laurie glancing at us sideways.

"How is it strange?" Hermione asked.

Ron and I held our breath. Was she going to tell her that we went to her accusing her of poisoning Hermione? It was really uncomfortable for the next 3 minutes.

"Strange that no one saw anything or anyone going near Hermione's water or anything," Laurie said.

I slowly let out my breath. I was sure Ron did the same thing.

Laurie gave us a pointed look.

I knew what she meant. We really should tell Hermione what we did. Ron almost slipped.

But I couldn't now. Not in front of Laurie or Ron. I was really the first to think it was Laurie. I should be the one to tell Hermione that I accused Laurie. 

"Huh. Well I'll get back to class. I told Professor McGonagall I had to use the rest room. I'll see you later, Hermione. Feel better," Laurie said softly as she turned and headed out of the hospital wing.

"Ron, could I please talk to Hermione alone?" I asked.

I was going to tell her at the risk of her being angry with me. I had to. It was the right thing to do.

"Sure," Ron said as he got up and left.

I leaned close.

"Hermione…I have something to tell you. You might get angry with me, but I couldn't help it. I was so angry that someone had poisoned you that I wasn't thinking straight," I said.

"Sure. Go a head, Harry," Hermione said.

"Lavender said she thought someone with similar colored hair to Laurie's had gone near your food and water. So, I jumped to the conclusion and went to Laurie and accused her. So did Ron. But it was totally my idea," I said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What? How could you!"

"We were just so angry that someone would try and hurt you! I wasn't thinking!" I said.

"I'll say! Laurie would never do something like that! I can't believe you did that, Harry! You and Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

I hung my head. I felt totally guilty. I should've never done that.

"That was really low, Harry. Not to mention dumb. I understand you and Ron were just trying to look out for me, but you should've checked out more evidence before you went accusing someone," said Hermione.

"I know. I'm sorry. You're absolutely right," I said quietly.

Hermione sighed.

"I think you should go and apologize to Laurie,"

I nodded.

Then, to my surprise, Hermione smiled.

"I appreciate you sticking up for me. I couldn't ask for better friends,"

I smiled too.

I realized I was in love with her. I didn't know why I didn't realize it before. I think I fell in love with her on the first train. She showed me how to repair my glasses and when I met her in Diagon Alley going to Hogwarts for our second year. She has helped us through a lot and many a time I don't know how we would've gotten out of scrapes without her.

"Yeah. Same here," I said, softly.

****

HERMIONE

I smiled.

It didn't hit me fully until then that I loved Harry. Since our first year. He had no idea how famous he was at that point. He had survived the worst wizard in ages. Unfortunately, it claimed the life of his parents. That is something I wish I could go back in time and stop. He was ready to help anyone. He helped Ginny in our second year without thinking of himself. That, in my opinion is what makes a true person.

Our faces were inches apart and my heart was pounding loudly in my chest. 

"I really didn't mean to accuse Laurie. That was the last thing I wanted to do," Harry said.

"I know. Now get out of here so I can rest," I said, playfully punching him on the arm.

He nodded and stood up. At that moment, a huge wave of nausea rolled over me as I leaned over the side of the cot and vomited.

Three days later, I was released. I still felt weak, but a lot better than I did.

"Hey! Welcome back, Hermione! How do you feel?" Laurie asked cheerfully as I stepped into Gryffindor's common room later that afternoon.

"Better. Still feel a little weak, but I feel more myself," I replied sitting down beside her in one of the chairs next to her.

"Harry apologized to me the minute he came out of the hospital wing after visiting you. He felt so bad. I told him not to worry. I understand why he did it though," Laurie said, her dark brown eyes reflected the afternoon sunlight.

"Thanks. You're a terrific friend, Laurie. Too good," I said.

Laurie winked.

"No problem. Hey I think Harry's got the hots for you! Man if I could get a hold of him…" Laurie's voice trailed off.

I burst out laughing and felt myself blushing. Laurie and I giggled.

We talked for hours, well into the evening. Thank God it was a Saturday, and we had the day off.

We were still talking around eight in the evening. The moonlight cast shadows throughout the castle and a full moonlight hung in the midnight sky. A warm fire cracked beside us as we talked about our likes and dislikes. Laurie was also muggle born. Her mother was an Archeologist, and her father was a police officer with the London police.

Around eight thirty, we heard someone running full speed in the halls.

Laurie and I looked at each other curiously and surprised. The portrait hole to Gryffindor tower opened and Harry came running in full speed. He skidded to a stop in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. He was breathing heavily and his emerald green eyes were wide behind his glasses.

"Hermione…" he choked out.

"What is it?" I asked, worriedly.

He was still trying to catch his breath. I stood up and so did Laurie.

"What's wrong Harry?" I demanded.

"Ron…Ron's hurt," he choked out.

"What? What's wrong with him?" I demanded alarmed.

Laurie was also concerned.

"Come!"

Harry grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the common room. Laurie followed us close behind. Harry pulled me down to where the kitchen was. Ron was sitting on the floor of the corridor, clutching his right leg. I gasped. It looked like someone had set Ron's leg on fire.


	3. 1 Crush chapter three

"#**1 Crush**"

Chapter three-The Hogsmeade Trip

I rushed over to Ron and crouched down beside him. Laurie crouched down beside me.

"Ron, what on earth happened?" I demanded.

"I dunno. I felt something wet on my leg, then it was on fire," Ron winced.

There was still a water like substance, which was a puddle, on the floor a few inches from his foot. The leg of Ron's slacks was burnt and peeling away from his skin.

"I thought I heard someone behind me," Ron added wincing.

"We've got to get him to Madam Pomfrey," I suggested as Harry and I grabbed Ron under the armpits and helped him up. He leaned on us for support.

Laurie walked in front of us.

As soon as we stepped into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looked up.

"Another one? Oh well, come on. Lye down," said Madam Pomfrey gesturing to an empty cot. Ron laid down wincing.

"Ok. I'm going to have to put this cream on you to mend those burns. They're second degree," Madam Pomfrey said, as she went over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a jar of light purple cream. She applied it to Ron's leg.

"All right. He'll be good as new in 24 hours. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Are you kids going?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ron winced. The cream probably stung a bit.

"Yeah," I said. "We should get going. We'll be by to get him tomorrow."

"He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, reassuringly. "Your sister was just released before you four entered. She's back to normal."

Ron sighed relieved.

Harry, Laurie and I left the hospital wing and began walking back to Gryffindor tower.

"This is getting worse! First, who ever is sending those letters pushes Ginny down the stairs, then poisons Hermione, now burns Ron! We've got to find out who's doing this!" Harry hissed.

"I know! But have you gotten anymore letters?" I whispered back.

"Letters?" Laurie asked, confused.

I explained to her about the letters Harry had been getting.

"Since the last one, no. But that doesn't mean it won't start again. We cannot let out guard down for anything," Harry said.

"No way," Laurie said.

We found Ginny sitting in the common room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better. Sore, but better. I'm going to head to bed now," Ginny said, giving Laurie a strange look before she got up and went toward the girls' dorm.

Harry, Laurie and I sat down.

"What was that about?" I asked, staring after Ginny.

"Dunno. Maybe Ginny's just paranoid," Harry said shrugging.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Laurie said, holding her hands up in a defensive position.

"We know you didn't, Laurie. Don't worry. It's probably what Harry said," I said, softly.

"Lucky Madam Pomfrey don't ask a lot of questions. I've said it before, but it's the truth. How were we going to explain what happened to Ron?" I asked, sighing.

"And what happened to you. I don't think you would have the idea of deliberately drinking that poison for the heck of it. What? Curious to see how it tasted? Some kind of exotic food craving?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

I chuckled.

"That certainly counts as exotic,"

"Exotic? That's more like suicidal!" Laurie said.

We nodded in agreement and fell silent.

"Okay well, I'm going to head off to bed. Hermione, are you coming?" Laurie asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah. In just a moment," I said.

Laurie smiled and walked toward the girls' dorm room. Harry got up and sat next to me.

"I really hope this doesn't get any worse," I said, quietly.

"Unfortunately, I think it will. Obviously the person has it in for people around me. He or she seriously wants to hurt you and Ron. I can't stop it because I don't know where it's coming from," Harry said, quietly. "If I know, then I will stop the person."

"Harry, this person is really…bonkers. If he or she didn't think twice about poisoning me, pushing Ginny down a flight of stairs or burning Ron's leg, then they're not going to think twice about killing you," I said, leaning closer to him.

Harry's emerald green eyes met mine.

"Better me than you or Ron. I couldn't stand it if something happened to Ron…or you," he said, putting a hand on the side of my face, then shyly lowering it as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to do that.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid…okay?" I pleaded.

"Promise,"

"I mean it,"

"I promise!"

"Fine. Good-night, Harry," I said, as I got up and headed after Laurie to the girls' dorm.

The next morning, was the Hogsmeade trip. Professor McGonagall asked Ron to stay behind and rest, that he shouldn't go exerting himself. Ron protested, but reluctantly agreed. Harry, Laurie and I went off with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade.

We went into the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"This stuff is delicious!" Laurie said, sighing contently after she took a sip.

"Yup!" Harry said.

Just then, a heavily hooded figure stepped into the pub. The hood was pulled up to far, that it completely covered the figure's face. The only thing visible was long, dark curly brown hair, which reached the figures elbows, over one shoulder. Laurie, Harry and I looked at each other.

"Probably a hag," Laurie muttered going back to her butterbeer.

I tilted my head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. The person seems too small to be a hag,"

"Maybe they've got growth problems," Harry offered. "You know, like a new wizard…wizimps."

Laurie sputtered into her butterbeer and almost fell out of her chair laughing.

Several people sitting around her glared at her as she cleared her throat sat quietly, occasionally letting out snorts of laughter.

I shook my head and was chuckling also.

The heavily hooded figure sat down at the bar. When he or she reached for a glass of mulled meade, I caught sight of a hand. It definitely wasn't thin and the skin looked fresh and young.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Besides those letters that Harry was receiving, this person was giving me the willies and that nagging feeling returned in my gut.

"Are you almost done, you two?" I asked, turning to Harry and Laurie.

"Almost…why?" Harry asked.

"I've got a weird feeling and I don't like it," I replied finishing my butterbeer.

"Listen, I might have another one. Why don't you and Harry go to Honeydukes? We can meet by Zonko's in five minutes," Laurie suggested.

I didn't like the idea. I just wanted to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Sure," I said quietly.

Harry and I got up and left the pub.

****

LAURIE

After Harry and Hermione left, I had another butterbeer. The hooded figure left.

About three minutes later, I left the pub and began heading to Zonko's. It was the best joke shop with Filibuster's Firecrackers and other fun stuff. As I passed an alleyway, an elbow was suddenly jabbed into my face. I fell backward and felt blood flowing from my nostrils. Blinking, I saw the hooded figure standing over me.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered as I went to prop myself up on my elbows, but then, the figure bent down and grabbed a hold of my right ankle. He or she began dragging me down the street. I began screaming for Hermione or Harry. My robe was dirty and was starting to tear from being dragged. My skirt was starting to tear as well creating a slit. With my other leg, I tried to kick at the figure, but he or she was too strong.

I spied Harry and Hermione.

"HERMIIIIONEEE!" I bellowed.

Hermione looked up and all the color drained from her face.

****

HERMIONE

I saw the same hooded figure dragging Laurie by one ankle in the street like some kind of rag doll.

I grabbed Harry's arm. He followed my gaze then, we took off running.

I ran full speed at the person from the side, but then, the hooded figure's head turned and with unbelievable strength, thrusted out an arm so it caught me right across the chest. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. Harry was the next to react. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the hooded figure.

"_Stupefy_!"

A thin jet of red light shot out from the end of Harry's wand and hit the figure right in the side. He or she stopped moving immediately. Laurie wrenched her ankle free and scooted back away on her rear end. I had managed to catch my breath and rushed over to her. I crouched down beside her.

"Are you all right?" I asked, worriedly as she got to her feet.

She was badly shaking. She had a small abrasion on her left cheek from the friction of skin meeting dirt.

"I-I think so," said Laurie in a small voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, worriedly coming over to her.

Laurie nodded, but then she burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's all over now,"

"Let's just get out of here. Besides, it's just about time to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said, quietly.

We quickly found the rest of the students and we began heading back to the castle.

Laurie's skirt and robe were mended, as well as the small abrasion. She sat in the common room that night hugging herself.

"What the hell just happened today? Who was that hooded figure?" Laurie asked, turning her dark brown eyes onto Harry, Ron and I.

"I don't know. What I want to know more is why he or she did that to you," I said, quietly. "The person was extremely strong."

"Yeah! It was like inhuman!" Laurie chimed in. "Thank God Harry used that stunning spell,"

Harry blushed as Laurie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He was now a bright shade of red.

I forced a smile.

"And I think Hermione was about to tackle that figure!" Laurie grinned.

I grinned now.

"Hey. Anyone messing with my best friends is going to go through me!"

Harry grinned and so did Ron. Laurie threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you three,"

"Hey, Hermione could probably try out for football!" Harry said, laughing. "She looked like a bull with hemorrhoids!" 

We all burst out laughing as I playfully punched him on the arm.

"Thanks! Is that what you think I look like?" I laughed.

"Of course not!" said Harry immediately, as he stopped laughing. He looked upset.

"Will you relax? I'm just teasing also! I _do _have a sense of humor you know!"

We all laughed. 

Then, Ron voiced a question we were all wondering about in the back of our minds.

"If this isn't over, what's going to happen next?"

We all just looked at each other somberly.

The next morning, I realized I hadn't heard from my parents.

The owls arrived with their posts, but I didn't receive a letter. Harry received another letter. This time, it said:

__

This isn't over. Someone will take a nasty fall.

If my parents were getting a divorce, they'd surely notify me of the court dates and everything else. But there was no letter.

"Hey guys. I haven't heard from my parents yet about their divorce," I said to Ron, Harry and Laurie.

"Huh. Maybe they decided not to get a divorce," Ron suggested.

"Maybe," I mused. "I'm still going to write home to find out."

I pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkbottle. I carefully moved aside my plate and dipped my quill into the bottle. I began writing:

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

I haven't heard from you in a few days. The last time I heard from you was to tell me you were getting a divorce. I do hope everything is all right and you and Dad are well. Please write back as soon as possible. I'm worried about you. Things are good here.

Love,

Hermione

"Why didn't you tell them about what's going on?" Laurie asked, leaning close.

"I don't want them to worry. They've got enough to worry about now with the divorce," I replied. "Want to come along with me to the Owlery?"

"Sure," Laurie said, brightly.

"We're going to the Owlery. We'll be right back," I said, to Harry and Ron.

They nodded.

Laurie and I headed up to the Owlery tower. Hundreds of different kinds of owls were sleeping on wood perches. Hedwig offered to go.

"It's okay, Hedwig. You must be tired. I promise I'll use you next time," I said softly.

Hedwig hooted softly and closed her eyes.

I enlisted the help of a large tawny owl. The owl took flight.

Laurie and I watched the owl as it soared over the grounds until it was a tiny dot in the sky.

"Hermione, I'm really worried about this whole situation," Laurie confessed.

"So am I, Laurie. So am I," I said, sighing.

"Whoever is sending Harry these letters really must be desperate or something," Laurie offered.

"Or mentally sick," I muttered.

"I can see Harry's really worried about you. I think he loves you," Laurie said, softly.

My heart fluttered at the thought.

"Yeah. I love him too,"

"Then why don't you tell him?" Laurie asked, delightedly as she playfully pushed me.

I laughed.

"I will. When it's the right time,"

Laurie made googly eyes at me. I burst out laughing again.

"You're the one who's mental!" I teased.

She laughed and we headed back down to the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry looked up when we entered.

I could see relief in their eyes.

"Thank God you two are all right," Harry said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Laurie asked.

"With everything that's going on now, I'm afraid if any of you go off alone," said Harry quietly.

"Aw that's sweet, Harry," Laurie said, softly.

Harry grinned.

"We've got Transfiguration now. We'd best hurry before Professor McGonagall notices if we come in late," said Ron.

We all stood up and left the Great Hall.

In Transfiguration, we changed a quill into a sparrow 

After our classes, we all went to the common room to talk for a bit, then we went to bed.

The next morning, I received a letter from my mum and dad.

"Oh thank God! They replied!" I said, relieved as I untied it from the owls' leg. I unfolded the parchment and began reading it. Laurie leaned forward. She was sitting across from me. Harry was next to me. Ron was beside Laurie.

"What's it say, Hermione?" Ron asked, concerned.

I felt all the color draining from my face. My hands began shaking as I held the parchment.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Harry beside me.

His emerald green eyes were filled with concern behind his glasses.

I cleared my throat.

"It says that they never sent an owl saying they were getting a divorce. They aren't getting divorced,"


	4. 1 Crush chapter four

****

"#1 Crush"

Chapter four-Fallen Angel

We all looked at each other.

"If they didn't send an owl stating they were getting a divorce, then who did?" Ron asked, slowly.

"I'll give you three guesses," I muttered angrily.

"Whoever's sending Harry those letters," Laurie replied promptly.

"Exactly!" I said, nodding.

"But why say something that isn't true?" Ron asked.

"To throw us off course I bet! This person is obviously playing a dangerous game. He or she is obsessed!"

"I hope to dear God it's a 'she' we're dealing with," Harry muttered.

We managed a chuckle.

"We all do or you've got a big problem here," Laurie smiled.

We chuckled, then fell silent.

"Let's just go out onto the grounds to get some air, shall we?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I could use some air," I said.

The four of us got up from Gryffindor table and left the castle. We all sat in the courtyard in front of a large stone fountain and just enjoyed the morning sunshine. The lake shimmered under the sunlight. White, puffy clouds floated by and the sky was a beautiful baby blue color. A gentle breeze fluttered my hair. I thought about what Laurie said last night.

I wanted to tell Harry, but I didn't want to in front of Ron or Laurie. I wanted to tell him myself…in person. Not in any letter or by ear. I was more so worried about losing him as a best friend. But I also wanted the right time to tell him. I didn't just want to blurt it out with out any feeling. It was supposed to have feeling behind it.

Students were walking around the grounds talking and laughing as they went to their classes. Just then, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked toward us.

"Aw crap…look what the wind is blowing our way," Laurie moaned.

"Yeah…crap," Ron muttered.

Laurie sniggered.

"Why Potty, Weasley, Mudblood and Mudblood. How convenient," Draco sniggered.

"Shove off, Malfoy," I snapped. "Or else…"

"Or else what, Mudblood?" Draco said, mockingly.

I just sat and seethed, my eyes narrowed almost into slits.

"Or else I will have to hurt you," Laurie said, grinning.

Draco looked at her like she was mad.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Draco rolled his eyes.

Laurie stood up. Her eyes narrowed as well.

"Want to try me?"

Draco just rolled his eyes again and brushed past her, jostling her. She turned around, grabbed his left arm and pinned it behind him, then pushed him to the ground on his stomach. She had her right knee pressed into the small of his back as she held his left arm behind him still.

"Having fun?" Laurie hissed.

"Get off of me!" Draco growled, wincing in pain as she pinned his arm tighter behind him.

"Sure. But not until you apologize to Hermione and I for calling us Mudbloods," Laurie snarled.

"I will never apologize!" Malfoy said.

Again, Laurie pinned his arm tighter.

Malfoy was wincing in pain again.

"Now?"

"No!"

She increased the pressure of her knee into his back.

"Now?"

"Fine! I'm sorry! Let me up!" Malfoy said.

Laurie let him up. Malfoy gave her a look of loathing before he, Crabbe and Goyle started walking back to the castle again.

"You almost had him in tears!" Ron said grinning.

"Yeah. I took self defense classes last year," Laurie replied.

"You could've really hurt him though," I said, quietly.

"Naw, I would've let him up…shortly,"

Ron and Harry laughed.

"Since when do you worry about hurting Malfoy? He's done nothing but harass us!" Ron asked.

"Look, I just don't think hurting Malfoy is going to solve anything!" I said angrily.

I stood up and began walking away.

"Hermione! Wait!"

I heard Harry call as he began hurrying after me. He gently grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Listen. I know you're upset about the letters. We all are. I know Laurie should not have done that to Malfoy. But we'll get through this…trust me," Harry said softly, peering into my eyes.

I stared back into his. I felt tears swelling in my eyes.

"Harry, I'm _scared_! This person is not afraid of hurting people! Suppose he or she actually goes as far as killing you! Then what?" I asked, as Harry's image got blurry from the tears.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Harry said, moving his face closer.

"You don't know that…" I started to say.

Before I could say anything more, Harry gently took my face in his hands and brought his face closer until our lips met. He gently and softly kissed me. He pulled back, but still had my face in his hands.

"Don't worry about me, all right? I'll be fine," he said softly and quietly, light pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," I said.

He threw his arms around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him just as tightly and hugged him. My chin rested on his shoulder and his chin rested on mine. He pressed his face into my hair.

"This will all be over with soon," he said.

"I know," I said, quietly.

He released me.

"Come on. Let's go back to Ron and Laurie,"

I nodded and we walked back over to them.

We entered the castle for dinner that night.

The entire Great Hall was buzzing. I wished we were one of those students that had no worries and didn't have to worry about whether or not they were going to see one of their friends possibly hurt or worse.

Ron, Laurie, Harry and I ate in silence. We decided to see if we can narrow the person who's doing this down.

"It's definitely not Ginny. She would never do something like this," Ron said.

"No she wouldn't. Who else?" Harry mused.

We scanned the Great Hall plus the house tables.

As my eyes scanned over the Slytherin table, they landed on a girl. She had dark curly brown hair and seemed to be hunched over her food. I nudged Harry.

"What is it? See something?" He whispered.

"Look over at the Slytherin table. That girl hunches over her food. I haven't seen her before,"

"Yeah. Who is she?" Harry mused.

"I dunno. Like I said, I've never seen her before. Could she be a new student or something?"

"I don't think she's new. If she was, Professor Dumbledore would've announced it,"

"Maybe not if she's in some kind of danger," Laurie replied.

"True. I don't know though. We're just going to have to keep an eye on her," Ron said.

We all nodded in agreement.

As we got up to leave the Great Hall, I felt the girls' eyes on me.

We all sat around the common room. Laurie and I decided to go to the library for a moment to check on a charm. The corridors were quiet and eerie by the light from the torches. A crescent moon hung in an almost black night sky. The stars twinkled brightly. The grounds were quiet also and a cool night breeze came up. I felt a shiver running down my spine and I pulled my robe tighter around me. Laurie did the same as well.

"Burrrrr. It's gotten chilly now huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

We entered the library. We found that girl sitting in a corner reading a book by candlelight. Her hair had fallen over her face, shielding it. The library was dark, except being lit by the candles

"She's definitely spooky," Laurie whispered to me as we grabbed the book we needed from the _Magical Charms of the 20th Century _section. Laurie wanted to look up a charm her mother had used on her father when he refused to pay the house bills.

"Definitely," I whispered back.

We sat down to scan through the book. I just happened to look up. The girl was leaving.

"Whew. She gives me the creeps!" Laurie shivered.

"She gives me the creeps also. I wonder what's with her?" I mused.

"I don't know, but let's find that charm and get back to the common room," Laurie said.

About 30 minutes later, we found it. We put the book back and left the library.

When we entered the common room, no one was there.

"Ron and Harry must've went to bed. I'm certainly tired," I said, stretching.

"Yeah so am I," Laurie agreed as we passed a table. Then, Laurie grabbed my arm.

"Hey, there's a note from Harry here,"

I took it and opened the parchment.

I read it a loud to Laurie:

__

Hermione,

Meet me up on the roof of Hogwarts. I have to talk to you. It's serious and I can't talk to anyone else but you. I'll be there shortly.

Harry

"Huh, wonder what he has to talk to you about?" Laurie mused.

"I'm wondering the same thing,"

"Maybe he's going to propose!" Laurie squealed.

"Ssssh! Keep it down!" I hissed, but grinned.

"Tell me the details in the morning," Laurie grinned as she headed into the dorm room.

"Promise!" I called.

I folded the letter up and put it into my robe. I left Gryffindor Common room once again and began heading up to the roof.

I stepped out onto the roof. It was definitely chilly. I pulled my robe tighter around me. I wondered why on earth Harry would want me to meet him up here. This was a spot that he never would've picked. It was strange though. I walked over to the edge and put my hands on a small ledge. I looked around the grounds. It was so calm and quiet. The moon cast a silvery glow over the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut. I could smell the salty air that blew off the lake. A gust of wind came up and blew my hair up from behind. I tucked a few strands behind my ears, but were soon later blown out from behind them.

I decided to just leave it.

I really began wondering what Harry wanted to talk to me about. I wondered if he found out who was sending him all those letters and who hurt Ginny, poisoned me and tried to drag Laurie down an alleyway.

Then I began thinking about what Laurie said. Maybe he was going to propose. In my heart I had hoped so. I would definitely marry him. My heart felt lighter though because I had told him how I felt. It was nagging at me for quite a while.

I heard someone behind me.

I spun around. The person was hidden in the shadows.

"Harry? Is that you? What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, worriedly.

The person stepped closer and didn't reply.

"Harry? Please answer me! You're scaring me!"

Nothing. The person stepped into the moonlight. It was the person we saw in Hogsmeade in the black hooded robe. The hood was pulled up over the person's face, shielding it from view. Again, all that was visible was dark, curly brown hair, which hung over each shoulder.

"Hey, who are you? What do you want?" I asked, alarmed.

The person didn't reply again.

"I think I should leave now," I said, as I went to pass the person but he or she knocked me backward.

I landed on my back. I propped myself up onto my elbows before I got to my feet again.

I went to pass the person again, but this time, the person grabbed me around the throat and walked over to the edge. He or she then pushed me backward. I fell over the ledge, but managed to grab a hold of it. My feet dangled 10 stories above the grounds. I looked up at the person. I still couldn't make out his or her face. I kicked my legs, hoping to manage to get a hold of something so I could pull myself up. I glanced down.

The ground was silent.

"Help!" I screamed.

"No one can help you now," said the figure as they pulled down the hood.

I screamed.

It was like looking into a mirror.

The girl leaned forward and grabbed my left hand, yanking it off the ledge. Now, I hung on by one hand.

"It's time for you to die," the girl said.

****

HARRY.

Ron and I had decided to go down to the kitchens to nab some extra food. We headed back up to Gryffindor common room, but Laurie and Hermione were not there.

"Maybe they went to bed?" Ron suggested.

A strange feeling came over me at that point.

"I don't know. I'm getting an awful feeling. Let's go see if she went to see Hagrid," I suggested.

Ron nodded and we left the common room and walked out onto the grounds.

Suddenly, we heard a scream. We looked up. A black robed figure was falling from the roof and was screaming the entire way down. It hit the ground with a sick thud and the scream was cut off instantly.

Ron and I looked at each other. He was pale. I swallowed.

We rushed over to where the figure was lying.

It was lying on its back, with one arm draped across its stomach, the other was stretched out on the grass. Dark brown hair, curly, was covering its face. I noticed a dark red substance pooling around on the grass near its mouth.

"Harry, I don't think that's a doll," Ron said, weakly.

I swallowed nausea.

"I think you're right,"

I crouched down and caught sight of a grey skirt and knee socks.

"It's a girl," I said, quietly.

"Oh no," Ron said quietly.

I saw the Gryffindor shield on the robe.

"It's a Gryffindor,"

Ron gulped.

"Who is it?"

I took a deep breath and reached forward, gently moving aside the dark, curly brown hair.

Ron cried out. I was in shock.

The girl's dark brown eyes were open and were lifeless. A thick ribbon of blood was flowing from the corner of her mouth and pooling on the ground. 

It was Hermione.


	5. 1 Crush chapter five

****

"#1 Crush"

Chapter five-The Confession 

Ron burst into tears. I reached for Hermione and cradled her. I sat on the grass and just cradled her. Her face was buried into my shoulder. I pressed my face into her hair and burst into tears. I just held her lifeless body against mine and slowly rocked back and forth.

I could hear Ron sobbing uncontrollably behind me.

After what seemed like hours, I released her. Some of her blood had gotten on the collar of my shirt and stained it. I laid her down gently.

I ran back into the castle and began yelling for help. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had come.

"Good lord, Potter! Are you hurt?" Professor McGonagall asked immediately.

"It's Hermione's blood. She's dead. She fell off the roof," Ron sobbed.

After that, I went into shock.

****

LAURIE

I heard the girls dorm room door opening.

"Wake up girls. There's just been a death," Professor McGonagall's voice said quietly.

I sat up and pulled on my robe over my pajamas.

We all walked down to the Great Hall, where Ron and Harry were. Ron was sobbing hysterically, and Harry looked like he had gone into shock. There was a lot of blood staining his collar.

"What's going on?" A girl asked behind me.

"We have very solemn news. Another student has been killed," said Professor Dumbledore gravely and quietly.

The rest of the school had gathered now and was watching Harry and Ron curiously.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Hermione Granger,"

At that, I felt my legs wobbly. I grabbed a hold of Ginny's shoulder.

__

This wasn't happening…no way…

I felt tears swelling in my eyes.

"Apparently, she was on the roof and she must've fallen over the edge," Professor McGonagall said, quietly. There was faint glistening of tears in her eyes as well.

Suddenly, I remembered.

"Harry had asked to meet her up on the roof," I said, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Harry didn't blink or move.

"We had gone down to the kitchens to nick some late night food! He was with me the entire time!" Ron sobbed.

__

I will be walking one day, down a street far away, and see your face in a crowd, and smile

Knowing how you made me laugh, hearing sweet echoes of you from the past, I will Remember you.

Look in my eyes while you're near; tell me what's happening here. See that I don't want to say, goodbye.

Our love is frozen in time, I'll be your champion and you will be mine…I will Remember, I will remember you.

"Is that true, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked him quietly.

Harry didn't answer.

"He's in shock. Take him up to Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny and I hugged and sobbed hysterically.

"My God…she's dead," I sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"I can't believe it," Ginny sobbed. "I just can't believe it."

The rest of the students returned to their dorms. The air was definitely grim and solemn.

Ron was also taken to the hospital wing. I helped Ginny back to the dorm and decided to go to the wing to see how Ron and Harry were coming along.

I stepped into the room. Ron was lying on a cot sound asleep. I still had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You should be in bed, Miss Carter," said Madam Pomfrey.

"How are they?" I asked, my voice wobbly.

"Well, Mr. Weasley's going to be just fine. I gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. He was pretty bad, but Mr. Potter's in worse condition," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Will he be okay?" I asked as my voice shook.

Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"That I don't know. It might be a while before he snaps out of it. There really isn't any potion I can give him. This is something magic can't help," Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

Through my tears, I saw Harry. He was lying on a cot next to Ron, just staring up at the ceiling, blinking occasionally, but no movement.

"Tomorrow Mr. Weasley will be able to talk more. Go get some rest yourself," Madam Pomfrey said softly.

I nodded, turned around and left the hospital wing.

In the morning, I went back to the hospital wing. Ron was awake now and talking to Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

I stepped into the wing. Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Ah, Miss Carter. Can we have a word with you? If you are up to it of course," said Professor McGonagall softly.

"Sure," I said as I walked over to them.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly and gently.

"Well, Hermione and I had gone to the library to check on a charm. There was a girl there who really creeped us out. She left shortly after 'Mione and I sat down. When Hermione and I returned to Gryffindor tower, I found a note from Harry asking Hermione to meet him on the roof, that he supposedly had something serious to tell her. Hermione went,"

Just at the mention of Hermione's name, I felt tears forming all over again.

"Mr. Weasley had just told us he and Mr. Potter had gone down to the kitchens to nick food. I'm going to have one of the elves testify to that," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

"What girl?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I dunno. She had dark, curly brown hair. We couldn't see her face or anything. The thing is, Hermione didn't remember seeing her around. We saw her sitting at the Slytherin table earlier," I replied, as the tears began blurring my vision.

"Severus, I want you to check your students," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know my students. I can assure you there is no one by that description in my house. Are you positive she was sitting in Slytherin? Perhaps it was Ravenclaw," Professor Snape said to me.

I shook my head. 

"She was sitting a few spaces away from Draco Malfoy,"

"I will check with him," Professor Snape said as he left the hospital wing.

"This all started when Harry received those letters," Ron muttered.

"What letters?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Harry started getting these letters. One asked him if he would like to be someone's girlfriend. After he declined, that's when all those 'accidents' happened," Ron said.

"Accidents? You mean Ginny falling down the stairs, Mr. Longbottoms death and Miss. Granger nearly being poisoned?" Professor McGonagall asked alarmed.

Ron nodded.

"We reckoned this person was obsessed with Harry and wanted to harm everyone near him. I don't think Hermione's death was accidental nor Neville's or Ginny falling down the stairs," I said quietly.

"Why on earth didn't one of you say something?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We thought it would end," Ron said quietly.

"You still should have alerted one of us! Professor Dumbledore, you will need to contact the Grangers," said Professor McGonagall.

I went over to Ron and sat beside him on the cot. Ginny had come in moments later to check on Ron.

Professor Snape came back shortly.

"Mr. Malfoy remembers seeing the girl. I have the teachers on alert to find her. I also went down to get an elf,"

He notioned towards the door.

One of the house elves stood in a teacozy.

"Dobby?" Ron asked.

"Tis Dobby, sir! How good it tis to see sir!" Dobby said happily.

"Dobby, did you see Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter down in the kitchen?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dobby nodded.

"They come to take food back to common room! Dobby was all to happy!"

"Okay, Dobby. You may go," Professor Dumbledore said softly.

"Bye sir, miss," Dobby bowed toward me before he disappeared to go back down to the kitchen.

"All right. Then someone lured Hermione up to that roof definitely. I reckon it's the same person writing those letters," Ron said.

We nodded.

Just then, Professor Sprout stood at the hospital wing door with someone.

"That's her!" Ron cried.

It definitely was the girl. I recognized the dark curly brown hair.

"Well young lady, explain yourself. These students don't remember seeing you around, and frankly, neither do I," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

The girl tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, so now her face was visible.

We all gasped.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, incredulously.

The girl looked almost like a twin to Hermione. Same facial features and everything.

"No. I'm not Hermione. My name is Mary Locke," the girl said, but then, her features turned ugly as she sneered.

"I killed that Longbottom boy, I pushed Ginny down the stairs, I poisoned and pushed Hermione off the roof. I'm the one who wrote those letters,"

Ron and I looked at each other with frightened looks.

"And I burned Ron. I was wearing an invisibility cloak behind him," the girl sneered.

"Why? Why did you kill Hermione?" I asked, in a wobbly voice.

"To take her place so I could be next to Harry," she said, turning her eyes onto Harry.

A dreamy expression came across her face.

"When he turned me down, I decided to take action. If he wasn't going to have me, he wasn't going to have anyone…including Miss. Granger whom I knew he loved more than life," Mary sniggered.

I felt anger boiling in my chest. I glanced at Ron. I knew he was feeling the same way.

I had tears blurring my eyes now as I went to lunge for her, but Ron grabbed me around the waist and held me back.

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU FREAK!" I screamed thrashing and trying to get free of Ron's grip.

Mary turned her eyes onto me. They were filled with such an evil, cold and unemotional expression that it sent chills down my spine. There was no way she could be human with that kind of expression.

"So what? She was nothing to me. It was the only way I could get close to Harry,"

"YOU GODDAM BITCH!" I screamed still thrashing around trying to break free of Ron's grip. My hair was now tousled. My eyes were filled with rage.

"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" I screamed, trying to claw at her.

"Ron! Take Laurie outside. I will deal with Miss. Locke," said Professor Dumbledore sternly.

Ron pulled me out of the hospital wing. I was still screaming and trying to get at Mary. The door closed behind us.

"WHY'D YOU PULL ME OUT? I WANT TO KILL HER!" I screamed at Ron.

"Laurie! Just calm down!" Ron cried, holding his hands in a defensive position.

"CALM DOWN? SHE KILLED HERMIONE!" I bellowed.

"I know…but attacking her won't bring 'Mione back," said Ron quietly.

I dug the heels of my palms into my forehead and sobbed.

Ron took a step closer and tentatively wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

Sobbing, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his shoulder.

"I just want Hermione back," I sobbed, my voice muffled from Ron's robe. I shut my eyes against it, enjoyed the gentle blackness.

"So do I. I hope Harry's going to be okay," Ron said quietly.

"He has to!" I sobbed.

After a few minutes, I managed to calm down enough to think rationally again.

10 minutes after that, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall exited the hospital wing, with Mary, who had her wrists tied together with magical ropes, almost like handcuffs.

"Miss. Locke is going before the ministry. She will probably be charged with 1st degree murder," said Professor Dumbledore quietly.

I glared at her.

"I hope the dementors give you a kiss," I snarled.

All she did was give me a nonchalant look before Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape led her down the corridors.

Professor Dumbledore stayed behind and turned his blue eyes onto Ron and I. They were filled with remorse behind his half moon spectacles. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"I would like both of you to know that if you need some time to yourselves to go a head and take it," he said softly and gently.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"We will not let Harry give up," Professor Dumbledore said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Neither will we," Ron said, swallowing.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Ron before he walked down the hallway after Snape and Professor McGonagall.

Ron and I looked at each other.

"Wow. A witch charged with 1st degree murder? That's on the same level with treachery or worse," Ron said, his blue eyes were wide.

"Yeah, and she deserves it," I said.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. She killed our best friend. Lucky I didn't get a hold of her," Ron muttered as I saw tears glistening in his eyes all over again.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Ron. What happens if Harry wakes up and asks who killed Hermione? Knowing him, he'd want go after Mary!" I said.

"Yeah. I know. We're just going to have to tell him Mary was already taken care of by the Ministry of Magic," Ron offered.

"That won't stop him! He'd still go after her! He's going to want revenge and frankly I feel the same way," I said angrily.

Ron swallowed again.

"Laurie, I feel the same way too. But going out and doing something rash won't help and it will not bring Hermione back. No matter how many times we think it will. She's gone. She isn't coming back," 

His voice shook as he said this.

I turned my face away as the tears formed all over again. I angrily pounded my fist on the wall.

"It's not fair! I wish it were me in Hermione's place! She didn't deserve to die, Ron!"

"I know she didn't! But none of this is our fault! There's nothing more we can do," Ron said quietly.

I nodded as the tears flowed down my cheeks again.

Ron and I stepped into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked up.

"You can stay with him for a bit. Not too long though. It might be some time before he comes out of it,"

We nodded and sat beside Harry.

He was staring up at the ceiling, blinking occasionally but no movement or speech.

"Come on Harry. Please snap out of it," I coaxed quietly.

I gently put my hand on top of his and squeezed it.

Harry really loved Hermione. I knew Hermione really loved him back.

About 3 hours later, we heard someone speak.

"Laurie? Ron?"

We looked up.

Harry was sitting up looking from Ron to me.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he happily hugged his best friend.

Then, I hugged him.

"I'm worried, Ron," Harry said.

"Worried?" I asked leaning close to him

"Yeah. Where's Hermione?"


	6. Epilogue

****

EPILOGUE

After Harry had woken up in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had determined that Harry was in denial and he had an overwhelming feeling of guilt. He felt responsible for Hermione's death somehow. I guess he felt that if it weren't for him turning down Mary's invitation to be her boyfriend, Hermione would still be alive.

Ron and I constantly tell him that no matter how many times he beats himself up, it wasn't our fault! None of us had any inkling that Mary would go as far as killing Hermione?

Mary was a student in Slytherin. Apparently, she had spent a lot of her time in the library. That's why no one really had seen much of her, including appearing in the classes. She had no doubt been looking up spells or charms to get what she wanted…namely Harry. She was just a sick, sick person. She had written that letter about Hermione's parents getting a divorce to turn Hermione, against them and hopefully start to hate them. She tried to get people to hate. She wanted them to be miserable.

Ginny even helped Harry try and cope with Hermione's death. Most of us were getting through it very slowly. I could literally see the guilt in Harry's eyes. He wasn't eating right, nor was he sleeping. He just lost interest in life completely. I was starting to get concerned, so I had Ginny and Ron meet me in the Gryffindor common room late that night.

"I'm seriously worried about Harry. He's not eating or sleeping. He's like in his own world," I said solemnly.

"I know. I see it. But what can we do?" Ginny asked.

"Right now, just keep an eye one him. The minute you see him acting strangely or even worse than he is now, let me know. Then, we're going to have to act. How, I don't know," I said, stretching.

Ron and Ginny nodded.

Just then, Harry stepped into the common room. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was tousled. He looked absolutely horrible.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" I asked, forcing a bright smile.

"Fine. But I think Hermione's missing,"

We looked at each other. There was pain in Ginny and Ron's eyes.

"Listen, are you okay? You haven't been eating or sleeping," I asked, with concern as I got up and went over to him.

"I'm fine," Harry said, as his eyes moved onto a table beside Ginny. I followed his gaze.

I hadn't realized that Hermione had left her textbook there. Harry went over to it and picked it up. He turned it over and ran his hands and gently ran a hand over the cover. "She loved books. Loved to read. She also helped us out many a time to get out of scrapes. She was a good friend. Always looked out for everyone…" Harry's voice trailed off and a glazed look came across his face.

Ron, Ginny and I all looked at each other.

"I loved her…more than life," Harry said.

Then, it hit him. He dropped the book and dropped to his knees. He hugged himself and began rocking back and forth. He burst into tears.

I went over to him and dropped to my knees beside him. I put my arms around him and pulled him close.

"I miss her so much," Harry sobbed.

Now I've known them for a short while, but from what Hermione told me, Harry rarely cried. He was strong. But in all honesty, he's just human. No human can be that strong. No matter how hard they try. It's nearly impossible unless you're pure evil.

"So do I," I said, gently. "I miss her a lot too, but you've got to remember…none of this is your fault."

Harry sobbed and didn't answer.

"I know how much you loved her. We could all see it, and we know she loved you the same way. She was a great friend," I said, quietly.

"Harry, don't blame yourself. Please," Ginny pleaded.

"She's right, Harry," Ron, added.

Harry raised his eyes to Ron and Ginny.

"I won't. This is all Mary's fault," Harry said, as his eyes narrowed.

Ron, Ginny and I looked at each other.

__

What was he going to do? Something rash?

"You aren't thinking of doing something rash…are you?" I asked voicing my worst fears.

He had abruptly wiped his tears and stood up. I stood up with him.

Then, he looked at me.

"Huh? Oh no. Don't worry," He grinned.

We relaxed and sighed relieved.

"Hey, where are they holding Mary anyway?" Harry asked casually.

"She's awaiting orders from the Ministry. They're going to decide her punishment," Ginny said. "But we don't know exactly where she is."

Harry nodded and turned his eyes onto me.

I tilted my head slightly.

There was something behind those gorgeous emerald green eyes of his. He seemed to be looking at me differently. I wondered what was going through his head. He'd just lost the one person he loved more than life. What was he up to?

Then, he shook his head and that something vanished. He seemed to be back to his old self again, or close to it.

****

FOUR WEEKS LATER

We heard from the Ministry. Mary was sent to Azakaban for life. Hermione's parents had, had a funeral for her. We were all invited. At the funeral, Harry seemed almost robotic and mechanical. It was horrible. I couldn't believe I was at a funeral for my best friend in the whole world. Ron was comforting Ginny. Mr and Mrs. Granger were hugging each other. I wrapped my arm around Harry's shoulders. He looked at me and managed a weak smile.

I pressed the side of my head against his and gave him a squeeze.

He was doing a little better now and I think he knew none of this was his fault.

After the funeral, we all went home. Professor Dumbledore had allowed us to take the rest of the semester off. It was only another 2 weeks left anyway. We would be allowed to make up the final exams when we came back. 

****

6 YEARS LATER

I was in Diagon Alley. We all had graduated Hogwarts. Everyone had gone his or her separate way. Ron was asked to join a pro Quidditch team, Ginny started her career in muggle journalism, and Harry had joined the Ministry. I was walking down to go to Flourish and Blotts, when I bumped into someone outside _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

"Oh, sorry…" I apologized as the person turned around.

"Harry!" I cried with delight.

"Laurie! How are you?" He cried as he happily hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"Good! You? What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much," He grinned.

__

He's so handsome!

His hair had finally tamed and was now wavy and thick; his eyes were still the same emerald green and his features sharpened. I almost hadn't recognized him. He was dressed in jeans and a burgundy shirt, which buttoned up the front. His eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"It's great to see you! Have you heard from Ron or Ginny?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They're both doing wonderful. Ron's so happy and so is Ginny," I said softly.

Harry nodded.

There was a strange silence. I didn't know if it was uncomfortable or awkward. I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, um, how's your family?" I asked at last.

"My family?" he replied, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, you know…wife, kids," I said.

He blushed. "I'm not married," he said sheepishly.

"Oh,"

"You?"

I shook my head.

That silence again. Harry nervously shifted his weight on his feet and stared at the ground.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone," I said, clearing my throat.

"The only one that was for me was Hermione. But I know Hermione would want me to be happy and she would want me to move on. She was that kind of person," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah. She was. She was a great person," I added softly. "I miss her."

Harry nodded. "I do too," he said quietly.

"Well, I'd best be going," I said, smiling.

"Yeah. It really was wonderful seeing you again," Harry said, softly.

"Same here," I said, as I went to walk away, but Harry gently grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him.

"Would…would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he stammered.

I was frozen. "Are you asking me out on a date?" I replied in disbelief.

He nodded and blushed.

I slowly broke out into a grin. "Well, I accept,"

He grinned too.

I continued to walk down the alley grinning to myself.

Harry and I had our date the following night.

He was so charming and shy at the same time. I had never really thought of him this way, but now that I see him, he really was a gorgeous guy. I felt guilty for going out with him when he really was supposed to be with Hermione, but Harry assured me once again that Hermione wouldn't want him to be unhappy and alone. I felt the same way.

After 6 months of dating, Harry and I were married we now have a little girl we named Hermione, after our best friend who was lost.

__

Sound the bugle now-play it just for me

As the seasons change-remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on-I can't even start

I've got nothing left just an empty heart

I'm a soldier-wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me-lead me away…or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know-that leads to anywhere

Without a light I fear that I will-stumble in the dark

Lay right down-decide not to go on

Then from on high-somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls-remember who you are

If you lose yourself-your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight-remember who you are

Ya you're a soldier now-fighting in a battle

To be free once more….

Ya that's worth fighting for.

Bryan Adams

'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron' soundtrack


End file.
